The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
There have been known light emitting devices having a base having an upper surface and defining a recess to mount an optical semiconductor element on a bottom surface of the recess, and a cover body bonded on the upper surface of the base, the cover body having a metal frame member defining an opening and a window body made of glass bonded to a periphery of the opening (for example, JP 2005-93675).